


Message

by Afaye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afaye/pseuds/Afaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@mariecontraire has started this Hashtag on twitter #IbelieveinRumbelle. I would like to request all of you to tweet something  postie to @AdamHorowitzLA with the Hashtag!  Let's show them our love for our babies! The following is a collection of already tweeted tweets, as soon as I see your tweet (I will be following it on twitter) I will add it to the list. P.S If you want me to remove your tweet, please comment and inform me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/gifts).



@ForeverDearie - God okay I'm in the UK it's 4:24am and I'm gonna need to turn all this into Rumbelle positivity because #IBelieveInRumbelle they need us!

@AshAshmarie20 -#IBelieveInRumbelle Rumbelle are True Love!

@WitchNova @AdamHorowitzLA #Rumbelle means hope to so many people. Please don't let that die. #IBelieveInRumbelle

@tsmeninger @AdamHorowitzLA @OnceUponAFan @OnceABC So agree #Rumbelle is why I still watch. #IBelieveinRumbelle 

@Mariecontrarie-.@AdamHorowitzLA #rumbelle has inspired so many, but the journey has been long and hard. Hate seeing fans give up. #IBelieveInRumbelle  
AND.@AdamHorowitzLA I can't imagine how busy you are, but want you to know how much #Rumbelle hope is riding on this arc. #IBelieveInRumbelle

@Mariant_Sea #stophating #rumbelle #IBelieveInRumbelle

@myChippedTardis -Im fine 


End file.
